pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Travels (PvZH set)
Time Travels is a fan-made set for Plants vs Zombies Heroes. It includes new cards and new heroes, with possibly more in the future. While the set was originally based on Sky City, a world from the Chinese version of PvZ, it will also include various cards from other worlds such as Ancient Egypt, and use certain ideas borrowed from the game Timeless 'Categories' This set will have multiple categories. For now, the only being worked on is the Sky City category, but more will be added in the future For now, here are the categories included : *Sky City (WIP) *Present (WIP) *Renaissance Era (WIP) *Kongfu World (WIP) *Ancient Egypt (WIP) *Lost City (WIP) *Steam Ages (WIP) *Far Future (WIP) *Pirate Seas (WIP) *Dark Ages (WIP) *Frostbite Caves (WIP) *Jurassic Marsh (WIP) *Roman Empire (WIP) *Overgrown Carboniferous (WIP) *Permian Climax (WIP) 'Story' During a normal day of fights, a gigantic Time Rift opens in the sky, revealing a gigantic sky fortress. Dr. Zomboss then receives a transmission from the future version of Dr. Zomboss, announcing 'an ally that may be handy for the future'. At the same moment, another Time Fissure opens near Suburbia, letting the original Sky City out of it. After being revealed that this city is controlled by the future version of Dave, they decide to team up against the two Zomboss to avoid an incoming catastrophe. 'New Traits and Effects' *'Flying' - Cards with this trait can be placed on Sky Lanes, and can't be frozen but instead will have their divided by two *'Corrosive' - Attack deals two times the normal damage if the target has the Armored trait. *'Replicate' - The card's attack is the same as the attack of the first enemy card in its lane. This doesn't apply to tricks *'Poison' - Give a Poison effect to enemies that it attacks. The poison's strength can go from 1 to 3 *'Poisoned' - An afflicted card takes 1 to 3 damage at the end of every turn, depending on the strength of the poison. When the card receives any kind of healing, the Poison effect is removed. *'Stunned' - Stunned characters won't be able to attack at this turn, and this can't be countered using a Bonus Attack. This effect can also affect Flying cards. *'Powerless '- Cards with this trait always have 0 * Fiery - Characters with this trait can't be frozen. Before the combat phase, any plants on the same lane or next door will get thawed. Zombies that are hit by Fiery plants will also get thawed (Icon by Wynaut821) The trait Strikethrough will now ignore the trait Armored 'New Modifiers' *Sky Lanes *Gold Tiles *Power Tiles 'New Tribes' *'Volatile': members of this tribe are usually small and weak flying units, but it also includes environments *'Machine': mechanical units, often bulky and/or Armored *'Worker': usually numerous and small, often boosted *'Fossil': various, generally pre-prehistoric stuff 'Changes' In this set, some characters have different stats or new abilities : Guardian : *Ensign Uproot now has the Flying Trait *Hot Date now has the Fiery '''trait *Tricarrotops now has the '''Fossil trait instead of Plant, and the Marginocephale tribe instead of Animal Kabloom : *Hot Lava now thaws plants and zombies on its lane *Lava Guava now thaws plants and zombies in its range *Cherry Bomb now thaws zombies in its range *Cro-Magnolia now has the Fossil tribe *Veloci-Radish Hatchling now has the Fossil tribe instead of Plant, and the Theropod tribe instead of Animal *Veloci-Radish Hunter now has the Fossil tribe instead of Plant, and the Theropod tribe instead of Animal Mega-Grow : *Skyshooter now has the Flying Trait *Pod Fighter now has the Flying Trait *Torchwood now has the Fiery Trait *Fire Peashooter now has the Fiery Trait *Bananasaurus Rex now has the Fossil tribe instead of Plant, and the Theropod tribe instead of Animal *Apotatosaurus now has the Fossil tribe instead of Plant, and the Sauropod tribe instead of Animal Smarty : *Rotobaga now has the Flying Trait, and gain +1 *Lieutenant Carrotron now have the Flying Trait *Snapdragon now has the Fiery Trait *Lima-Pleurodon now has the Fossil tribe instead of Plant Solar : *Apple Saucer now has the Flying Trait *Aloesaurus now has the Fossil tribe instead of Plant, and the Theropod tribe instead of Animal Beastly : *Mondo Bronto now has the tribe Fossil instead of Zombie, and the Sauropod tribe instead of Pet Crazy : *Tankylosaurus now has the tribe Fossil instead of Zombie, and the Thyreophoran tribe instead of Pet Brainy : *Copter Commando now has the Flying Trait *Neutron Imp now has the Flying Trait Hearty : *Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 now has the Flying Trait *Stompadon now has the tribe Fossil instead of Zombie, and the Thyreophoran tribe instead of Pet Sneaky : *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola now has the Flying Trait *Fire Rooster now has the Fiery Trait *Captain Flameface now has the Fiery Trait *Raiding Raptor now has the Fossil tribe instead of Zombie, and the Theropod tribe instead of Pet Brainy & Beastly : *Zom-bats now have the Flying Trait 'New functions' *'New account system: '''Players can now manage an account page; on it, you can see the characters they play the most, how many games they have won, the cards they use the most, etc... This is also packed with a research system to help you find specific people. *'Custom Game:' You can now organize special games using specific areas, rules, and even specific decks. When creating one of these, you are given an ID that allows people who have this ID to join and play with you. These, however, aren't ranked, and you can't complete challenges in those games *'Spectator Mode: If the players are allowing it, you can freely watch people playing ranked or custom games. You can also see previous games, allowing you to observe and learn techniques from skillful players or to just have fun watching two noobs fighting for ages. Whatever you choose, it can be a good idea if you don't really know what to do. *'''The "like" system: After a pleasant match, you can give a "like" to your opponent to congratulate them for things like a very good performance or a funny match. You can see how many likes someone has won on his account. 'New Card Packs' Nothing yet, coming as soon as I get ideas 'New Heroes' 'Plants' 'Zombies' 'New Cards' Plants Zombies 'New Missions' No new missions are added yet, as this set currently needs more cards 'Areas' Something also brought by this set is the Area system: before starting a fight, you can choose specific areas to play. Each one has their own specificities, so be careful of what you choose for these areas. You can create specific decks that will automatically be chosen when you start a fight or select one manually to adapt better to the conditions. Here is a short list of the Areas : *Sky City *Venice Palace *Lost City (considered) *Big Wave Beach (considered) *Sandy Ruins (considered) Gallery Egypt Icon.png|Ancient Egypt Icon Lost City Icon.png|Lost City Icon Kongfu Icon.png|Kongfu World Icon Steam Ages Icon.png|Steam Ages Icon Renissance Icon.png|Renaissance Era Icon Sky City Icon-1.png|Sky City Icon Rock Beach (icon).png|Big Wave Beach Icon PvZ_worldPS.png|Pirate Seas Icon PvZ_worldWW.png|Wild West Icon PvZ_worldFF.png|Far Future Icon FC_Chinese_Icon_2.png Trivia *This page's structure is heavily influenced by the page Anarchic Armageddon, which is why it uses the same table for Heroes Updates *0.1 : Added the Present category, along with the card Fog *0.11 : Added Fire Gourd, Wax Gourd, Drinking Zombie and Kinnikannon *0.12 : added the Metal Detector Zombie, along with the environment Secret passage *0.13 : added the Saucer Squash and the trait Stunned *0.14 : added Steeljet , the cards Buckethead Egyptian, Buckethead Mummy, the environments Quicksand and Taiji Tile and the trick Sandstorm *0.15 : added the tribe Machine and the card Wrench Zombie *0.16 : added Gold Leaf, Gold Tiles, Powerless, Adventurer zombie, Conehead Adventurer, Buckethead Adventurer, Imp Porter, Adventurer bag and Adventurer Tent *0.17 : added Tile Turnip and Power Tiles *0.18 : added Jack-in-the-box Zombie and Zombot Vulture Fighter *0.19 : added Pistol Pirate and Bucaneer Zombie in the category Pirate Seas *0.2 : added Radish, Pepper-pult and the trait Fiery, along the category Frostbite Caves *0.21 : added Heavenly Peach, Zorrose and Space Scrap Dealer *0.22 : added Termitary Zombie, Anthurium, Anthurium Hill, Torchlighter Peasant and Lost Pilots Category:PvZH Sets Category:Fan-Made Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes